


irreproachable trick

by forbiddenquill



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, For the Chaeyu Cult, I WROTE THIS CAUSE I WAS MAD CHAEYOUNG DIDN'T KISS TZUYU, Kissing, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenquill/pseuds/forbiddenquill
Summary: Set after 10.04.2019 when Chaeyoung literally kissed all the members except for Tzuyu.(or alternatively, Chaeyoung is dense and Tzuyu is tired of waiting.)





	irreproachable trick

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from TWICE's 'Trick It' song. I felt like the lyrics just screamed Chaeyu. 
> 
> On a side note, I wrote this in a fit of rage. Please ignore any grammatical errors. I finished this at 12 AM so I'm severely tired and sleep-deprived. 
> 
> Dedicated to the Chaeyu Cult! I sold my soul for this and I WILL get my crumbs.

The ride back to the dorm is quiet. 

Chaeyoung rests her head on Sana’s shoulder as she watches the world pass by through the van window. Behind her, she can hear Nayeon snoring on Jeongyeon’s lap, exhausted as well. It’s nearing eleven o’clock already. After having a quick dinner at some low-key restaurant to feed their starving stomachs, the girls got pretty tired from winning another award for the third night in a row. It’s one of the difficult parts of the job but they can push through. It’s what they fought for four years ago, after all, when they all decided to compete at SIXTEEN. She shuts her eyes and lets the music from her earphones flow through her soul. This is her dream, it reminds her. This is what she’s been striving for when she wrote lyrics on the back pages of her notebooks and when she tried to steady the way she rapped. 

Besides, she has the rest of the members to lean on. Sana’s kiss mark on her cheek has been hastily wiped away but Chaeyoung knows that if she checks her reflection on her phone, she’ll see traces of it. She smiles at the memory of Dahyun applying lipstick on her and then kissing her on the cheek. The members were starved for some kisses. Tonight, they got their wishes. 

Sana wraps her arms around her middle, nuzzling into her neck. “Good pillow, Chaengie,” she murmurs. The one large lipstick mark from Jeongyeon on her forehead reminds Chaeyoung of a stop light. It makes her smile. What a bunch of idiots. She thinks of Nayeon running after Jihyo just to kiss her and then Dahyun pressing a quick smack on Momo’s cheek. This was one hell of a night. Chaeyoung just wants to sleep it off. 

The van stops in front of the dorm. Sana, Chaeyoung, Nayeon and Jeongyeon all clamber out. Behind them, she hears the second van pulling up to the driveway. When she turns, she sees Dahyun, Momo, Jihyo and Tzuyu trying to stifle their yawns as they get out as well. 

“Lol,” Dahyun says when she approaches Chaeyoung, grinning broadly at the kiss mark Sana left behind. 

“Right back at you,” Chaeyoung says, pointing at the one she assumes Tzuyu left behind. 

“Make sure to wash up,” Jihyo tells them, letting Momo drag her up to the dorms, “We still have an early schedule tomorrow.” 

Nayeon groans, arms flailing around. Jeongyeon sighs and calmly wraps the older member in a hug to stop her from accidentally slapping Sana across the face. Chaeyoung smirks because Nayeon has always been the overdramatic one. Busy schedules less time to whine about their birthday kiss tradition ending, after all. 

Tzuyu walks up to her and Dahyun, arms crossed. “Dahyunnie,” she says calmly, her face blank, “Do you mind sleeping with Sana-unnie tonight?” 

Dahyun blinks. “Eh? I really wanted to sleep in my own bed—” 

Chaeyoung looks ahead when Momo calls her name, once again using her weird circle symbol to try and pass on important information. Because of this, she doesn’t notice the way Tzuyu practically sends Dahyun a death glare and subtly glance in the short-haired girl’s direction. It’s all that it takes for Dahyun to stumble on her next words, “Oh! Okay, okay. Yeah, I can totally sleep with Sana-unnie.” 

“SHE LEFT HER BAG IN THE VAN!” Jihyo yells using her insanely loud voice because Chaeyoung, while quick-witted on most days, unfortunately cannot understand what Momo is trying to say. “CAN YOU PLEASE GET IT SO THAT I DON’T HAVE TO WALK BACK THERE AGAIN?” 

“OKAY!” Chaeyoung yells in return. She turns back to Dahyun and Tzuyu. For some reason, Dahyun looks absolutely petrified. “What’s up?” 

“Nothing!” Dahyun yelps, ducking her head, “I’ll go first. Bye, guys!” And with that, the leader of the maknae line bolts out of Chaeyoung and Tzuyu’s vicinity. 

Chaeyoung gives Tzuyu a look. “What was that about?” 

Tzuyu just shrugs. “Beats me. Dahyunnie is always weird.”

Chaeyoung heads back to the van to grab the bag Momo left behind. She’s pleased to see that Tzuyu is waiting for her, even though she knows just how tired she is too. On Tzuyu’s cheeks are two large kiss marks from Sana and Jeongyeon. She looks positively adorable in it. 

“Why’d you ask Dahyun to switch rooms?” Chaeyoung asks. 

“No reason,” Tzuyu hums, even though there is always a reason with her. 

Chaeyoung decides not to ask, too exhausted from today’s events. She just follows Tzuyu up to the dorms, eyes half-closed since she’s practically memorized how many steps it takes to get to their room. She doesn’t protest when she hears Tzuyu turn and grab her wrist, guiding her over the mayhem that’s strewn all over the living space.

Nayeon’s draped all over the couch, whining about her feet. Jeongyeon is making herself some coffee, looking like she’d rather be anywhere than on Nayeon duty. Sana is taking selfies of her kiss marks. No wonder she didn’t wipe them away earlier when Jihyo offered her some tissues. That’s dedication right there. On the other side of the room, Momo is trying to convince Dahyun to cook her some food while Dahyun, as patiently as possibly, is trying to tell her that they literally just had dinner ten minutes ago. Jihyo is nowhere to be seen, possibly taking this opportunity to take a long shower. 

Tzuyu tugs on Chaeyoung’s hand. “They’re busy,” she says, glowering at each of the unnies, “We should take advantage.” 

Chaeyoung doesn’t need to be told twice. She drops Momo’s bag by the couch and follows after Tzuyu hastily into their room. After a quick game of rock-paper-scissors, Tzuyu gets to shower first. She throws Chaeyoung a smug look as the shorter girl lets out a sigh and drops back down on her bed. 

“Hurry up,” she whines, “I’m all sticky.”

“Okay, Chaengie.” Tzuyu smirks at her before shutting the door to their room. 

Chaeyoung closes her eyes and hears the sound of Nayeon and Momo arguing about something downstairs. It sounds like Nayeon is screaming ‘_why didn’t you give me a proper kiss on the cheek?? Did you seriously kiss my shoulder??” _Jesus. Chaeyoung rubs her eyes tiredly. Sometimes, this dorm is a nightmare to live in. 

She drifts off to sleep, only to be woken up by Tzuyu shaking her shoulder a few minutes later. “Chaeyoung-ah,” she whispers. Her hot breath sends shivers down Chaeyoung’s spine, effectively waking her up from some half-assed slumber. 

“Wh—what?” Chaeyoung asks, rubbing her eyes. 

“It’s your turn.” 

Chaeyoung’s eyes widen when she realizes that Tzuyu hasn’t changed into some clothes yet. Her hair is dripping wet and her hands are clutching the towel wrapped around her body. She’s always admired Tzuyu’s physique out of the rest of her members. However, in this moment, she can’t help but let her gaze wander. 

“You’re staring,” the taller girl bluntly says, leaning back. Drops of water fall on Chaeyoung’s cheeks. It grounds her back to reality. 

“I—I’m not,” Chaeyoung stutters, immediately standing up and rushing to the closet for some clothes. Compared to _some _people, she actually knows how to change in the bathroom to save her roommate from a fucking heart attack. She sees Tzuyu’s smirk as she shuts the door behind her. 

_Freaking Chou Tzuyu._

//

She encounters Sana on the way out from the bathroom.

“Hi, Chaeyoungie,” the pink-haired member says brightly, “Dahyun’s staying with me tonight, right?” 

“Yeah.” Chaeyoung bites back a frown, drying her hair with the towel.

“Good. Nayeon’s been complaining about not having anybody to cuddle with at night. Ever since Mina went back to Japan, she’s been feeling lonely.” Sana’s entire mood brightens up as she realizes something. “We can all spoon each other tonight! I’m sure Dahyun can convince Jihyo to join the fun.”

Chaeyoung remembers what happened earlier tonight and how Jihyo practically bolted at the sight of Nayeon puckering her lips at her. “Good luck with that,” she muses. 

“Anyway, you and Tzuyu will be alone in your room?” Sana asks, wriggling her eyebrows at her.

Either there’s something going that Chaeyoung doesn’t know about or Sana is just feeling extra weird tonight, she chooses to ignore the implication of those words. “Yeah. She was the one who asked Dahyun to stay with you tonight. I don’t know what for, though.”

Even though Sana can be ditzy at most (not as much as Momo, though), she does have some moments in which she can be all-knowing. Chaeyoung feels this now when Sana hides a giggle behind her hand. “Oh, you are in _so _much trouble,” she says smugly. 

“Huh?” 

“Nothing.” Sana’s smile widens. “What Tzuyu wants, she usually gets, right?” 

“Erm, well. Usually?” Chaeyoung runs her fingers through her still-wet hair, trying to come up with moments where the unnies were whipped for Tzuyu—there’s too many too count. “She _is_ our maknae. Plus, she always uses her puppy dog eyes on you guys. Never works on me, though.” 

Sana rolls her eyes. “Whatever you say, Chaeyoungie.” She skips away. Before she turns the corner, though, she glances back at her and says, “Just keep the noise down, okay? Everybody’s tired.” 

“Wait, _what_?” 

But all Chaeyoung receives is the sound of a door slamming. 

//

Even though the rest of the members are about to head to bed, Dahyun somehow finds her way back to their room. Chaeyoung is in the middle of writing some crude poem she thought of while travelling back to the dorm while Tzuyu’s checking the pictures from their earlier event. It’s all peaceful and quiet until Dahyun knocks on their door a minute later.

“Hi, guys!” the blonde greets brightly, popping her head inside, “Am I still going to sleep over at Sana’s?” 

“Yes,” Tzuyu answers without looking up. 

“But.” The older girl pouts. “I want my bed.” 

There’s an English word Chaeyoung is trying to remember. She taps her pen noisily against the notepad, frowning at what she’s come up so far. Hopefully, it’ll turn out to be a great song but so far, it’s not getting there. She looks up when Tzuyu slips out from the bottom bunk and crosses over to where Dahyun is still standing by the doorway. 

“No,” the taller girl says, “you’ll sleep over in the unnie’s room.” 

“That’s not a nice way to treat your unnie!” Dahyun mock gasps, sounding hurt. Chaeyoung cranes her neck to see Tzuyu leaning against the wall, rolling her eyes. Then, after a brief pause, she pulls one of her signature ‘_I’m-the-maknae-here-so-please-do-as-I-say_’ puppy dog look. It’s a powerful move. Tzuyu rarely uses it until she really wants something. For some reason, she really badly wants Dahyun out of their room for their night.

Chaeyoung hears Sana’s voice in her head. _What Tzuyu wants, she usually gets, right_? 

“Please, Dahyunnie?” Tzuyu says, even adding in a pout, “Just for tonight.”

“I—I—” Dahyun looks helplessly at Chaeyoung who shrugs. “I don’t know what’s up with you but _fine_—I’ll leave you guys alone. Also, make sure that you guys set an alarm—” 

Whatever Dahyun was about to say next is drowned out by Tzuyu impatiently saying “Goodnight, unnie” before she slams the door shut and leans her back on it. Chaeyoung frowns at their maknae, her eyebrows furrowing together. The fear and apprehension only sets in half a second later when she hears the telltale sound of a lock twisting in place. 

“Tzuyu-ya?” Chaeyoung asks, setting her pen down as Tzuyu sweeps her gaze over her, “What’s going on?” 

Tzuyu stares at her, her eyes dark and unreadable. Chaeyoung doesn’t like it one bit. It sets her skin on fire. She’s always prided herself with knowing all the small shifts on Tzuyu’s face. They’ve spent time the longest, especially since they’re the same age and share every class together. When Tzuyu is annoyed, Chaeyoung knows. When Tzuyu is close to crying, Chaeyoung’s half a step away. When Tzuyu’s trying to think of a word in Korean which she can’t pronounce right, Chaeyoung’s next to her, ready to translate whatever it is that’s on her mind. 

This time, however, Chaeyoung can’t read the expression on Tzuyu’s face. She blames it on her exhaustion so she stands up and walks over to the younger girl. “Hey,” she says, “You’ve been acting weird all night long. Do you want to talk about it?” 

Tzuyu sighs. She’s wearing a loose white polo shirt with shorts that barely skim her knees. Her navy blue hair, still damp from her earlier shower, hangs in loose circles across her shoulders. Chaeyoung’s stare, however, remains fixed on Tzuyu’s dark brown orbs. The eyes are the windows to the soul, of course. 

She’s slightly uncomfortable with the intensity of how Tzuyu stares back. 

“Chaeyoung-ah,” Tzuyu begins, her voice low and quiet. She locks her jaw and pushes her weight off the door behind her. Chaeyoung stumbles backwards, only for the top of her thighs to hit the side of the table she was using earlier. “You didn’t kiss me earlier,” Tzuyu finishes. 

“Wh—what?” Panic settles in quickly. The events at Gangneung comes rushing back. 

“You didn’t kiss me earlier,” Tzuyu repeats with as much patience as she can muster. She reaches forward and Chaeyoung flinches. “Why didn’t you kiss me? I was right there.” 

The pout on Tzuyu’s face should be illegal. It’s too _fucking _cute and Chaeyoung thinks back to what she told Sana earlier when she got out of the bathroom. _Never works on me, though_. What a fucking idiot. Of course it works. She’s as whipped for Chou Tzuyu as the rest of them are. She just hides it better. 

Heat shoots through Chaeyoung’s entire face when Tzuyu takes another step closer. “Ah, Tzuyu-ya!” she says, raising her hands, “I—I—I didn’t notice you.” 

“I was standing next to you most of the time,” Tzuyu points out.

Chaeyoung racks her brain, trying to remember. “I must’ve been distracted,” she lamely explains. It’d been a night full of high-strung emotions—joy at having won the award, exhaustion from dancing twice on stage, utter embarrassment at her unnies trying to kiss her senseless. It’s true—she really hadn’t noticed Tzuyu. 

Apparently, this is the wrong thing to say because Tzuyu’s pout morphs into a scowl. “You kissed Nayeonnie,” she reminds her, “and she was standing next to me.” 

“Tzuyu-ya—” 

“You kissed Sana-unnie,” Tzuyu continues relentlessly, her hands shooting out to cage Chaeyoung in between her and the table, “and I was standing next to you.” 

A strong sense of deja vu fills Chaeyoung’s bones. In the back of her mind, she remembers Tzuyu doing this exact same thing when they were younger. It was in front of a crowd, during _Like Ooh Aah _promotions, with the rest of the unnies watching and laughing at them. Tzuyu had also pinned her against the makeshift wall that was Mina, Nayeon and Jihyo, and pretended to kiss her. The only difference now is that they’re alone. There’s no crowd, no unnie line, no cameras flashing around.

And Tzuyu is asking Chaeyoung why she didn't kiss her.

_Why did you pick Chaeyoung as your girlfriend_?

_It’s because I like Chaeyoung_. 

“Oh,” the shorter girl says, blinking, “I—I—uhm. I’m sorry.” 

Tzuyu shakes her head. “Not good enough.”

“I’m _really _sorry,” Chaeyoung amends, wincing when Tzuyu just gives her a look. 

“Ask me what I want, Chaeyoung-ah.” 

This feels like she’s treading into dangerous territory. But she can’t deny Tzuyu such a simple request, especially when Tzuyu is looking at her like _that_—both soft and hard at the same time, like she’s trying to decide whether she wants to slap Chaeyoung or wrap her in a hug. Chaeyoung sincerely hopes it’s the latter. 

“What do you want, Tzuyu-ya?” she whispers, her senses filled with _Tzuyu, Tzuyu, Tzuyu_. The sight of her so close, the scent of her lemon soap, the warmth radiating off her. Chaeyoung has always had a lot of thoughts in her head which she normally can’t put into words or expressions but now every single one of those thoughts are wrapped up in Chou Tzuyu. 

“I want you to kiss me,” the other girl answers, her voice cracking at the edges. 

“Eh?” Chaeyoung asks, wide-eyed. 

“Kiss me,” Tzuyu repeats and she actually looks like she’s seconds away from begging on her knees, “and not on the cheek or forehead. Not that you can reach it, anyway. I want you to kiss me for real.” Her dark brown eyes drop to Chaeyoung’s lips. “You know where.” 

Chaeyoung’s brain actually suffers a malfunction after those words are uttered. She can’t move, she can’t speak and she certainly can’t kiss Tzuyu with the state that she’s in. So the next several seconds that pass by where she can only stare at Tzuyu with her mouth hanging wide open, the confident facade Tzuyu presented earlier slowly starts to melt away, revealing the truth underneath. A young girl asking for affection. 

“Oh,” Chaeyoung says when she feels Tzuyu withdrawing, “Wait, wait. Oh, God. Hold on. Lemme think fi—”

“No thinking,” Tzuyu says. They’re close enough that Chaeyoung can count her eyelashes. “Thinking is overrated, anyway. No talking, too.” 

“Tzuyu, I—” 

“Chaeyoung,” Tzuyu whines, a kind of desperation in her voice that Chaeyoung isn’t used to hearing, “Can I please kiss you?” 

Chaeyoung blames it on the exhaustion from their performance. She blames it on Kim Dahyun actually agreeing to leave them alone. She blames it on the look on Tzuyu’s face, all soft and open and full of longing. Whatever the case, she finds herself slowly nodding her consent.

When Tzuyu kisses her, all Chaeyoung can think about are the painfully obvious signs the younger girl has sent her way all those years before. It’s like a veil has been lifted from her view, revealing all the hidden affections Chou Tzuyu has been trying to show her. It is only now, after Chaeyoung didn’t kiss her in front of a crowd of fans, that she’s finally snapped. She thinks of Tzuyu calling her _‘my friend Chaengie_,’ thinks of Tzuyu wanting to spend her last teen year with her, thinks of Tzuyu’s hands reaching out for her every time they stand next to each other. The signs have always been there. Chaeyoung’s just been so dense not to see it. 

Tzuyu dips her tongue in between Chaeyoung’s lips and it actually makes the shorter girl weak in the knees. The softest of sighs passes in between them when their tongues meet shyly. It’s sweet and warm. It honestly feels like Chaeyoung’s about to to melt straight into Tzuyu’s arms. She doesn’t, though. She doesn’t want this moment to end. They continue to kiss, slowly and unhurriedly. Tzuyu has to lower her head down just keep kissing her without their necks hurting. Her hands are still firmly placed on the surface of the table Chaeyoung is leaning on so the shorter girl shakily reaches over and guides them to her waist. 

Tzuyu leans back a little. “Chaeyoung-ah,” she says. 

“No talking,” Chaeyoung murmurs, reconnecting their mouths again. Tzuyu makes a satisfied noise in the back of her throat. With a newfound confidence, she wraps her normally cold hands around the shorter girl’s waist. They’re pressed against each other with Chaeyoung’s arms coming up to enfold around Tzuyu’s neck, pulling her closer than possible. 

Chaeyoung's heart feels too full, too warm, too _happy_. Her fingers play with the soft baby hairs on the back of Tzuyu’s neck and she actually feels Tzuyu inhale deep, shuddering breaths against her lips. In return, Tzuyu brings her hands higher, hiking up the shirt Chaeyoung has on. When skin meets skin, Chaeyoung’s heart stutters inside her chest. 

They don’t stop kissing. She thinks about all the times she’s come close to actually meeting Tzuyu’s lips—when they’re playing around, when they’re hugging, when Tzuyu leans in so suddenly that Chaeyoung actually experiences a heart attack. Now she regrets not having the courage to do so. If she had known that it would feel _this _good to be kissed by Chou Tzuyu, she would’ve kissed her a long time ago. 

Chaeyoung suddenly remembers the English word she was trying to write earlier.

_Ravenous_. 

Tzuyu is ravenous and Chaeyoung is a helpless prey.

After a few minutes of intense kissing, Chaeyoung finally wills herself to pull away. “Whoa,” she whispers, trying to breathe. Her thoughts are all over the place, still wrapped up in Tzuyu. “I—I should’ve—should’ve—” She can’t think straight. 

Tzuyu laughs softly, leaning her forehead against Chaeyoung’s. “I was waiting for you,” she whispers, “I’ve always been waiting for you.” Chaeyoung has a feeling she isn’t talking about just tonight, when she stood next to Sana and Nayeon. 

“How long have you—?” 

“Since the day we met,” Tzuyu confesses, bringing her hand up and tucking in an errant strand of hair behind Chaeyoung’s ear. 

“Why—why—?” Chaeyoung honestly cannot form any thoughts right now. She can only look deep into Tzuyu’s soft eyes, her heart thundering loudly inside her chest. “Why now?” 

Tzuyu hums, her fingers tracing over Chaeyoung’s beauty mark. “If not now,” she begins, “then when? You’re just so dumb, Son Chaeyoung. You were never going to realize that I was in love with you until I made the first move.” 

“Me? Dumb?” Chaeyoung actually has the balls to sound aghast. Then her brain shuts down again. “Wait, _in love_?” 

“Yes, you stupid dense idiot,” Tzuyu grumbles but she’s smiling. She’s smiling in a way that shapes her eyes into half-crescent moons. She’s smiling in a way that’s reserved only for her. The sight of it is enough to turn Chaeyoung into a giddy mess. Because _oh_—it’s Tzuyu’s smile that makes her realize that maybe she’s been in love with her all this time too. 

Chaeyoung grabs her face and kisses her first this time. It’s a messy, heat-of-the-moment, full of teeth kiss but she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“I’m sorry,” Chaeyoung whispers, “I promise to kiss you everyday now.” 

“Good,” Tzuyu replies against her mouth, her smile widening, “Our fans have been calling you a coward for quite a while now.” 

Chaeyoung laughs, shaking her head. “Fuck, seriously?” 

“Next time, read the comments to our posts." Tzuyu giggles. "ONCEs are smarter than you. They’ve known that I’ve been in love with you since SIXTEEN days.” 

“Oh.” Chaeyoung laughs, pulling away and rubbing her eyes tiredly, “I’ll take a look now.” 

Before Chaeyoung can reach for phone, Tzuyu’s hand shoots out and plucks it from her grip. Then she actually throws it away. It lands under Dahyun’s bed, out of sight and out of mind. Chaeyoung is too stunned to even utter a single word at what just happened.

And then Tzuyu is suddenly wrapping her arms underneath Chaeyoung’s knees and bringing them straight into Dahyun’s bed. “You can do that after,” Tzuyu mumbles, dropping her on the mattress and kissing her senseless, “We’ve got plenty of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> STAN CHAEYU! 
> 
> Find me on Twitter @miabasher4lyf <3


End file.
